Organization Negative 13
by J. Crow Roth
Summary: We are the opposers of Organization 13. We are the thirteen Warriors of the Worlds. We are from the World That Always Was and our home base is Castle Genesis.
1. Chapter 1

Organization Nega 13

Journal log -13

Vedox Retanex

Current vascinity: Interspace void

Time: unknown,

Exact location: unknown.

"Hello Dove." A large, deep and powerful voice spoke to me. Its booming power filling me with strength once more, and I felt the looming emptiness that had once overtaken my being finally start to lift. I opened my eyes for the first time in centuries, and I found my gaze fall upon a tall, young man whom the voice belong to. His stature was simple yet muscular, but his face was hooded as was most of his body, covered in a white and black cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked, as I began to reach up, attempting to grasp the being to discover who he was, or maybe if he was even real. As my touch came to meet his, I passed straight through his body, my hand acting as if he was not even there, and I felt only emptiness at the place of contact.

"Do not worry Dove. I am real, or rather, I exist, just not where you are now. My name," He continued in a deep, caring and almost parenting tone," Is Xero Kusanagi. I am the leader of a very powerful and generous organization, and I wish for you to join us. What do you say, Dove Eterna?"

"What about my existence? I should not even remain within the realm of reality ever again." I answered, knowing what my punishment was for failing my former master.

"Then how about it if I can give you a new existence, a new meaning to be real?" He asked in the same tone, this time with deep trust and loyalty coating his every word.

"You could do that?" I asked, desperate to once more exist.

"Yes. From now on, you are no longer Dove Eterna, but instead, you are now," he waved a hand and my name appear in bright white letters, and then swept his hand rearranging them until they spelled," Vedox Retanex."

Suddenly a massive light blinded me, and I once more lost consciousness. When I awoke, I found myself in what appeared to be a simple hospital bed, surrounded by white walls, and bright lights. In the corner of the room I spotted a tall man, obviously different from the one I met before due to size, wearing the same type of cloak. He seemed to turn to me as I attempted to lift myself into a sitting position, only to feel weakness surround me. I collapsed back into the soft material of the mattress, the comforter covering me up to my chin thanks to the force impacted on the bed causing it to bounce.

"Wow there, easy now." The man called to me, moving towards me with an odd spacy grace, almost like his feet didn't even touch the ground. "You had one of the hardest existence transfers of any of us, so try not to move too much at first alright?"

"Where…. Am I?" I asked weakily.

"Why, you are in the World that Always Was." The man said, his tone suggesting it was the most obvious thing ever. "Anyway, welcome to the org. Names Kaxogn nice ta meetcha. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm done my shift. See ya!" he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, and suddenly he was gone. I was left alone.

Alone, again. I hate loneliness so much. It makes me feel so empty, and I have been empty for so so long. It was a whole hour before another person entered the room, singing a light tone through his lips that I couldn't quite discern the words to. He took a seat next to me, in one of the three chairs all around the room, placing next to my bed.

"Hello, my name is Xivani. I am here to see to your quick and speedy recovery. Sinced you physical structure is composed , like most living things, of mainly water, I will be able to analyze your physiological structure quite easily." The man stated calmy and serenely. Again, another different person, same cloak.

He ran a hand over the length of my body, and dim light emitted from his hand. I felt my body tingle as each part was overtaken by the light, and I felt a good deal stronger, all the weakness sucked out of me as if by the light.

"There, all better. Now, please try standing up." He said very doctorly, motioning for me to take his extended hand and attempt to stand. I swung my legs over the bed after propping myself up, and took his hand. At first, as my feet reached the ground, I felt like I was going to fall. As I began to, the man caught me, and lifted me back to a standing position. "I know how hard transition is into a new existence, but trust me, once you regain all your strength, you will be delighted you did it."

The next two hours were spent reteaching my body how to move and act, and I soon regained full range of movement. Once I was done, he smiled at me, let me sit in one of the chairs and turned to the door. I became afraid of being left alone for so long again, but was quickly sated by his next words.

"Our leader will be here to see you shortly. Good luck."

He then left from the room. Not a minute later, I was greeted with the form of the hooded man whom I had met before suddenly ending up in this place. He entered the door with his head held high, and he finally removed his hood. He had several piercings, and hair dyed blonde and black, at least it appeared dyed. His face was handsome enough, and his smile was warm and inviting. For a leader, he seemed quite welcoming.

"I see Xivani did a good job healing you." I felt my body warming again, and suddenly a voice in the back of my head told me why. He was creating a warming atmosphere through illusionary powers. That's why he seems so welcoming just by standing there. He makes it seem better by creating an illusion to fit the situation he requires. Clever.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better, but what happened?" I asked, rubbing my arm, due to the lingering soreness still present.

"Well, when we talked in the Interspace, you lacked the ability to enter reality due to a lack of true existence which you had apparently been stripped of. So, I gave you an existence. You appearance changed due to it, but other than a few minor alteration, you are still who you were, just a new name and a new look." He answered, his tone still calm and powerful, yet retaining a soothing form.

"New look?!" I suddenly rushed around the room looking for a mirror, only for the one named Xivani to appear, hood down, holding a large vanity mirror. I first looked at him, noticing the silver hair and sharp features, but was quickly distracted by the image in the mirror.

I saw a very feminine looking male, with prismatic eyes, constantly shifting, rainbow hair, and a deep mark adorning my forehead. I brushed away a tuft of hair to find the number -13 burned in the side of my temple.

"I… I… I…" I stuttered uncontrollably.

"Are still you. Only with a new name, and a new look. Welcome to Organization Negative 13, Vedox Retanex." He stated clearly, his voice booming throughout the room. I let that sink in for about three minutes before I reacted.

First my mind was screaming, then it suddenly realized that now, with these changes, I was now able to be real. No longer was I a floating being in the void of Interspace, but now I was an actual being, with an existence, a meaning, and a reality. I finally could be real.

I turned to Xero, the leader, and I suppose my new boss. My face adorn with confidence and courage, my mind set on my new life.

"When do I get started?" I asked strongly, earning a hearty laugh from Xero, and strong smile from Xivani.

"As soon as you are ready." He answered back strongly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked cockily.

"Then let us get started" Xivani chimed in happily, then he grabbed my arm, and began leading me out of my room into the hallway. The walls and ceiling seemed to have a white and black tendril motif, as if it was light and darkness fighting for dominance. The black tendrils were ragged and broken, corrupt and jagged, while the white ones were smooth and sharp, pure and swirly.

We continued down the hall until we came to a room marked quite simply -13. We entered the room, and it was completely blank. Just a bed and a chair, nothing else.

"This is your room, so you can do whatever you wish to it. Add, subtract, or even multiply it. Either way, it is your to manipulate. Anything you want for it, simply ask." Xivani told me as he waved around the room. That didn't make a lot of sense, but either way, I got the concept. Ity was blank because I had to make it my own. "And here is your uniform."

He handed me a cloak identical to all of there's, except fit perfectly for me. I removed the hospital gown I had worn, and put on the cloak. It was silky smooth and velvet soft on the inside, and conformed to every angle of my body. Perfectly fitted. On the back was a large symbol, a dove with an olive branch in its mouth. Above it bore the title 'Number -13 Vedox Retanex', an below, 'The Prismatic Spirit'

I think I am going to love this new existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Organization Nega 13

Journal log -13

Vedox Retanex

Current vicinity: The World That Always Was

Time: 8:30 a.m.

Location: Castle Genesis

"Yo Vedox! Time to wake up man!" I heard Kaxogn yell. I immediately rose from my bed, and since I knew he was watching, invisibly so, decided to act like I got faint headed and pretended to pass out.

He of course saw through it and threw a rock at me, which I caught. "Where do you keep getting those rocks?" I asked my curiosity after the last three weeks of this finally breaking through.

"The walls of the castle of course. Where else would I rainbow bright?" he said jokingly, and immediately started running away. Now, I know my hair is unique, and I quite like my new hair, but he also knows I hate being called that. So, time to kick his ass for it.

The next few hours went as usual. Me trying to catch Kaxogn as he made taunts at me, and me breaking every wall in my way to reach him, which immediately followed by us both being scolded by Xero, scanned by Xivani, and heading to the mess hall for lunch, Yes, we chase like that for three to four hours, so yeah it's already lunch time.

I grabbed my usual, which was usually the most colorful salad you can imagine. Kaxogn just ate the first thing he found and left. Today it was at least a piece of chicken left over from last night so at least it didn't have mold on it like last time. Don't ask.

I finished in record time, since today was going to be my first official mission, so I rushed straight to the meeting room. I was being assigned to visit my first new world as an analyst, meaning I was to go, observe, and leave while trying to keep a level of anonymity while there.

"Ah, on time for once huh?" Xero bellowed from the other side of the large door. I entered the expansive room for the first time, and got my first look at the observation monitor. First off, the room had a large circular table bearing thirteen seats, and the same motif as the halls.

The monitor, however, filled the entire rest of the room. Each screen displaying a different world from orbit, and there must have been thousands of screens. I saw one world that appeared to be all jumbled up, crazy looking, and another seemed very serene, large blue oceans and thick green patches of land.

"Yeah, sorry about that last time, but I'm trying my best now. I'm ready for my first mission sir." I answered, saluting him jokingly.

"Very well. Now, here are the base details of this world. We need you to go in, find out the simple details of the world, and return to us with your discovery. Also, remember that we are trying to stay discreet, so only interact with the inhabitants if absolutely necessary." He stated clearly, while handing me a small file. Inside gave the basic layout of the world. It was currently in what could be called 21 century A.D. era, and had a very Japanese theme to it. Many worlds did so no surprise.

What caught me off guard though was that it was two worlds in one. The first was called The World of the Living, the second was the Soul Society. However, all other information was still uncollected.

"Alright how do I get there?" I asked, still unaware of how I was supposed to travel suddenly to a planet across the galaxy.

"Like this." He waved his hand and everything went black.

When I came to, I was being stared at by a very weird array of beings. One appeared to be a typical young girl, with mid length black hair, and an extra strand crossing her face, bluish eyes, and an analyzing expression. Next to her was a boy with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and a massive blade on his back. The girl wore a simple sundress and hat, while the boy wore a black shihakusho. Also looking straight at me, though at first I thought just lying on me, was a small stuffed lion that was poking me in the face.

"Um… hello?" I said, trying my best not to cause alarm. Both kept staring at me, while the girl began to speak.

"Why hello there. Are you alright?" she asked in a voice that suggested it was just me and her. I noticed the lion was now lying flat, motionless and the boy kept staring at me from a distance away now.

"Hi. Where am I?" I asked rubbing my head as I sat up to look around.

"Why Karakura town silly." She answered happily. She extended a hand which I happily took, helping me stand up and get a better look around.

"Rukia, he's got some powerful spirit energy." The orange hair kid said.

"Spirit energy?" Suddenly the girls mood changed, from warm and comforting to cold and serious.

"So you can see him huh? Alright then who are you? You are obviously not from our world because I can't find you in the soul databank, and you energy is far too high to be a normal human. Add that to those massive wings, and you're definitely not normal. I figured they might be just an accessory, but now I'm sure they're real." She stated matter of factly, a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Um well… I am from an organization going around observing different worlds. That's sort of all I'm allowed to tell you right now. Sorry…" I answered trying to avoid giving away our name.

"Oh, and we're supposed to just believe you without any proof?" the girl asked accusingly? She nodded to the boy, and he drew his sword. "How do we know you're not an unknown hollow?"

"A… what? "I asked, seriously afraid now, since my first mission had gone way off track. Apparently the girl realized I wasn't joking with that question, and she seemed caught off guard by it.

"You really are from another world? Ha! I win the bet Ichigo!" she started cheering and jumping around in joy.

"You mean to tell me you are still holding to that?" He answered her, placing his large butcher knife looking sword back on his back.

"Well, I told you it would take someone from another world to have hair weirder than yours, and we found on so nah!" she said pulling down on one eye and sticking out her tongue. Then she smiled brightly, and stuck out her hand. "Five hundred yen please."

"Yeah yeah. Stupid bunny loving…."He mumbled as he pulled out some form of currency and handed it to her.

"Um not to be rude, but could you guys show me around here, and would you happen to know where I can find the Soul society? I have to get data on both for my boss." I told them, rubbing the back of my head and smiling nervously. Suddenly the air turned cold.

"How do you know about the soul society?" Rukia asked.

"Well we have a little data on this world already, and I need to collect more. Please?" I asked, now on my knees begging.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Rukia asked the tangerine headed boy.

"He doesn't seem evil. Hell, he doesn't even seem dangerous, just a lot of spirit energy and too much curiosity. I think it would be alright, but we should keep an eye on him anyway." He answered her calmly. Well, at least they know I'm not here to cause any harm.

"Alright we'll show you around Karakura, and maybe, if we decide you're trustworthy, we'll show you a glimpse of the soul society." Rukia answered finally.

"Thank you soo much!" I leapt forward and took her in a massive hug. I then began analyzing everything in sight, my eyes spiraling through all colors as they analyzed my surroundings down to their atomic structures. I found this world contained dual realities. One was the physical world, and another world I came to know as the spiritual plane, where the particles are more charged and far stronger. I also learned people here, upon death, become ghosts waiting to either enter the next world, which was the Soul Society, or if never saved, turn into monstrous creatures called hollows.

I also learned that Ichigo was currently in a form called a shinigami, and that he was a substitute Shinigami for Rukia in this area after a while back. He was also regarded as one of the strongest Shinigami there is, having defeated some powerful enemy called Aizen who nearly destroyed the Soul society.

After my tour of the area, I was taken to a small clearing where the energy of the particles was particularly high. In the clearing was a store with the words Urahara Shoten on the front.

I wanted to see why the particles were so high, but Rukia told me this was the last place she could show me, and it was time for me to go. I nodded, disappointed that I never got to see the soul society, but agreed, and took out my phone to call Xero. He heard the story, got a hearty laughed, and told me to say my goodbyes. I told the two that I was happy to meet them, and suddenly vanished in a swirl of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Organization Nega 13

Journal 0

Data log

Organization number Negative 1

Xero Kusonagi

The Manipulative Master

Species: Human/Saiyan

Hair: Bleach blonde and black medium length.

Eyes: Purple

Facial: Strong, many piercings.

Weight: 319 lbs.

Height 7'2"

Age: 19

Weapon: Trio of Keyblades

Element: Illusionary

Negative 2

Kaxogn

The Ghostly Gunslinger

Features: Unknown

Species: Ghost

Weapon: Dual Equalizer Pistols

Element: Psychic

Negative 3

Xivani

The Dominion of Water

Species: Human

Hair: Light Blue

Eyes: Sepia

Facial: Sharp and handsome

Weight: 185 lbs.

Height:6'6"

Age: 17

Weapon: Keyblade

Element: Water

Negative 4

Xeden Genesis Christ

The Heavenly Rebirth

Species: Human ( African American)

Hair: Black with royal blue highlights

Eyes: Leaf green

Facial: Shota

Weight: 155 lbs

Height:5'7"

Age: 14

Weapon: Dual Scythe

Element: Nature/ Space

Negative 13

Vedox Retanex

The Prismatic Spirit

Species: Siren

Hair: Prismatic

Eyes:Prismatic

Facial: Slightly Feminine

Weight: 120 lbs.

Height:5'5"

Age: unknown

Weapon: Voice and claws

Element: Aerosong (Air and music)


	4. Chapter 4

Organization Nega 13

Journal log -13

Vedox Retanex

Current vicinity: The d That Always Was

Time: 12:00 p.m.

Location: Castle Genesis

"Alright Vedox, today you will be visiting another world, and as usual try not to be noticed. It can cause complications if it happens too often. Every now and again is alright, but too often and our plans may not work out fully." Xero explained as usual for my missions. The last five had gone pretty smoothly, no unnecessary interactions.

I was all set too, until the last member of the main four, the head members, stumbled in finally awake. I hadn't met him yet, but I had heard about him. Xeden.

"Hey hey hey! Xeerooooooooooo! Can I go? Huh huh huh? Please!" I heard whining from behind me and I turned to find a slightly short guy, with black hair and blue highlights tied up in a ponytail with a leaf green band. He was jumping up and down like a child, and his leaf green eyes flashed with excitement. I saw an eightball keychain dangling from his hip, a bang hung like a lightning bolt and had dark skin.

"Sigh. Yes Xeden. This might be a good chance to get to know Vedox since you skipped guard duty when he first came." I could hear a hint of anger in Xero's voice, the first time in forever, but quickly disappeared and turned to exasperation.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And besides, I had a really cool new game, and I wanted to play soooooo bad. He explained his tone still akin to a child.

"Um nice to meet you Xeden." I stretched out a hand, which was immediately taken and I was shaken like a dog.

"Nice ta meetcha Vedo." He answered after finally putting me down.

"It's Vedox." I corrected him.

"Can I just call you rainbow? OUCH!" he yelled as I whacked him on the head.

"No. It's Vedox, nothing else please." I told him. We left for the world, which was some large coliseum, which quickly led to us getting into some kinda tournament, and getting kicked out when Xeden found it boring. When we returned we gave the small report to Xero, and earned a hearty laugh for our antics.

I immediately left both of them, desperate to get away from Xeden who proved even more annoying than Kaxogn, which I thought impossible, and headed for the main living quarters.

I found Xivani and Kaxogn sitting down watching some flashing box. They explained that it was called a tv, and it played recorded videos. I sat down to watch as well, and when Kaxogn got up to leave, Xivani placed in a new video tape. I watched it with him, but at one point, I noticed the main character was a ghost, and like usual the first thing to hit my mind came flying out my mouth.

"Is that Kaxogn?" I asked curiously, earning an explosive laugh from Xivani, and suddenly I heard the door slam open. I saw Kaxogn stare at the screen, then at me, and I knew in that moment to do one things. It was my turn to run.


	5. Chapter 5

Organization Nega 13

Journal log -13

Vedox Retanex

Current vicinity: New world

Time: 4:00

Location: Field

Phantom was laying in the grass under a tree, awake but with her eyes closed some blue colored rabbit creatures with ears at least a couple of feet long crawling all over her and grazing around her. Her blackish blue fur fluttered lightly in the breeze, and her massive wolf form seemed perfect in such a natural setting. Desheree lay resting her back against the opposite side of the tree. Shukka was laying on a rock in the warm sun nearby, purring deeply as he napped. His skeletal raptor body seemed out of place, but still fit in with the odd group.

Vedox had his Wings folded around him like a cloak, resting on a low branch, his claws extended slightly as he tries to observe the odd creature unnoticed. His rainbow hair flutters slightly in the breeze, and his prismatic eyes flash with each changing emotion as he steadily and silently observe the multitude of odd creatures this world has to offer, specifically the odd trio before him.

Des stretches a bit and looks at her leader having fun over there, fur ball? Phantom emits a quiet hum in response, one of the rabbits making a squeaky 'ooh!' sound as it put its paws on her face and licked her nose. Vedox accidentally whispers "fascinating" as he observes, and clamps his hands over his mouth in an attempt at recovering his anonymity

Phantom perks an ear in his direction, but turns it forward again, sensing another presence, but nothing dangerous, for her torn ear had yet to itch in warning. Vedox sighing, The resulting motion forces his balance off, and he falls from the tree into the center of the group, landing painfully spread eagle.

Des sits up and raises a brow, smirking and chuckling "Have a nice trip?"

Phantom raises her head with a long yawn, one of the rabbits hopping off as she looked at the newcomer calmly, "ooh, very nice."

Vedox says "Ouch my butt. Oh no! "and tries to hide behind wings like moron "Um... Hello." He mutters, wings spread slightly revealing face.

Phantom speaks to the new comer calmly, "mm. a newcomer, I see. Welcome to Ra'mendaera."

Vedox responds, "Oh so your friendly?" Finger reaches to lips and suddenly flies right up to Phantom, uncomfortably close, to examine her closer. "I wondered what the name of this world was. Ramen... daera? Fascinating?" as he gets even closer to examine her

Phantom merely blinks softly, expression still calm, not at all minding it, quite used to such by now from other scientists and scholars in the world. Vedox's eyes suddenly spiral into a flowering blossom of multiple colors as he examines her down to her basic atoms. "Why are you both human and animal?" sniffs her fur and suddenly flies straight up to shukka examining in a similar manner

Phantom states, "Not so much human anymore. My mother was human. My father was a canid. Shukka rumbles lightly and uses his tail to lightly push him away, snorting. Vedox pays his tail almost no mind, brushing it aside with his wings and performs a similar scan of shukka, before sighing happily and moving on to des. Again same ideas of examining

Des raises a brow at him oddly, still leaning back against the tree. Vedox gets even closer, but doesn't examine the same way. "You're Atomic structure is far more stable than the other two except... You're energy levels are amazingly high, far higher than they should be for any one of humanoid races."

Des response, "My father could be to blame for that."

Vedox stares deeply into Des's eyes, and begins humming a little song, which also happens to carry a soothing effect, being half siren, and tries to create an atmosphere of peace everywhere, as well as see if there is more to des than meets the eye, being the one he is most fascinated by. His song escalates to a powerful melody that is designed to heal the mind of past scars and wounds, removing horrid memories, if only for a time, to a targeted listener, this one being des, and tall others just feel much better, as if a wave of soothing air were to pass over them.

Des looks away slightly but does calm a bit

'Has your past been ... painful?' He asks but only in her mind, his voice still producing the tune, but also speaking in her mind.

Des shrugs a bit. "I suppose."

Vedox returns with, "I am sorry. I will try to relieve it. i hate pain for it burdens the soul and damages the mind. "He hands her a music player."Whenever you wish to relieve your pain, be it physical press 1. Be it emotional or memorial press 2, this is my gift to you, Desheree. Goodbye. "And disappears in a burst of light, leaving only a pile of feathers and the music player behind.

Des blinks a bit. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Organization Nega 13  
Journal log -13  
Vedox Retanex  
Current vicinity: Fire Country  
Time: 10:00 a.m.  
Location: Ichiraku Ramen  
"So why is ramen the food of the gods again?" I asked this Naruto character again. His sun kissed hair, slightly tan skin and whisker marks were far from what I expected from a ninja, but then again, I am an emissary from another world so cultures are going to be different.  
"Have a taste, and trust me you'll understand." He told me. He motioned to the large bowl full of yellow liquid, light yellow noodles and a bunch of other ingredient spices. I took the chopsticks given to me, which I had long since learned to use thanks to Chinese night, and took my first taste of the supposed ambrosia like food.  
First thought was very salty, but definitely delicious. Not quite godly, but up there.  
"Tasty." Was all I said before gobbling down the weird noodle soup. Afterwards, I ate over three more bowls which Naruto grudgingly paid for since I didn't have this world's type of currency.  
"Alright, so what do you want to see next Vedo?" he asked which sent anger roiling through my head.  
"I told you already Naruto, it is Vedox." I told him for the fourth time.  
"How about I just call you rainbow-" was all her got out before I saw something connect with his jaw other than my fist. Where Naruto stood was now a Pink haired girl, roughly a little shorter than him, and with startling green eyes. Her fist was glowing slightly blue, and I could sense a large energy concentration there called chakra on this world.  
"I apologize for whatever Naruto put you through miss." She turned all smileys now.  
"It's mister. I'm a boy." I corrected her. She face vaulted, got up, brushed off and quickly showed me where Naruto landed.  
"My name is Vedox, Naruto. Nothing else please." I told him simply. We continued our tour of the rest of their village, taking in the different scenery as I usually did on my analyzes missions. I realized this entire world was hyper charged with a type of energy particle, that the people here affectionately call chakra, everywhere, not just in the people.  
I got to view the various weapon shops around the village, including one own by a person whose name was the number 10 twice, as well as the head of the village, which was called the hokage's tower. I also got to see the various food stands, the different posts for training grounds and of course the main gate.  
After my trip, I bid my farewell, and returned to the World That Always Was, specifically Castle Genesis. I gave my report to Xero who was actually glad I had interaction this time, but did not explain why.  
I then went through my usual routine, making cracks with Kaxogn, watching movies with Xivani, and out entertaining Xeden when it was my shift. However, my mind was distracted by my visit, once again, to Ramen'daera. That girl. What was it about her that kept entering my mind? Her beautiful eyes? Her gentle hair? Her energetic chemical make-up? I just couldn't figure it out. She was so fascinating. I had to see her again. Soon.  
I was currently in the middle of playing with Xeden when he seemed to stop, noticing my slump.  
"Rainbow? Are you alright?" Over time I let him get away with it cause he just didn't know better. I sighed.  
"Well there's this one creature I met on my journeys. She is so fascinating. I can't stop thinking about her." I explained. He giggled lightly.  
"Ohhh so you are finally caught in the snare of a world. Took ya long enough." I heard Kaxogn say from inside the wall.  
"Huh?" I asked slash muttered.  
"The snare. Each of us gets caught by a creature from one world that fascinates us more than any other. You did take a while longer than most of us, but still it caught you none the less. You're infatuated with this creature."" Xivani entered and explained.  
"Oh our little Ranbow bright is finally growing up, I'm so proud. Hahahahahaha!" I heard Kaxogn say as he finally made himself visible.  
"Yes indeed. This must be addressed soon. "Xero announced as he entered.  
"Have you all been watching me?" I asked, realizing they must have to all be here right now.  
"Nooo what would give you that idea?" Kaxogn stated obviously sarcastically.  
"Regardless, when the chance is right, you must immediately return to this world and solve this problem. Be it for love, or separation, we cannot have you distracted again. May I remind you of Kaxogn incident with Lexa, the daughter of Satan?" Xero stated, giving a knowing look to Kaxogn, who visibly shivered.  
"No I have heard that story one too many times please." I told him.  
"Alright then, when it is next possible, you shall visit this creatures world and address the problem." Xero stated very elderly.  
"Then its settled, little Vedox will either have a girl, or a broken heart. Great!" Kaxogn said and left.  
"Excellent, I shall prepare the celebration." Xivani announced happily clapping his hands and leaving in a hurry.  
"And as for us, we are still playing right?" Xeden asked. I couldn't tell him no.  
"Sure thing Xeden." And we continued the game of legos we had started, which quickly escalated to an all-out battle of war with the toys. Both of us building forts, and throwing things at each other via toy catapults.  
Unfortunately, due to many events, going to that world would take time to do, because something big was going on on it, so we would wait until the event was over. So I was assigned another world to investigate.  
The world was very expansive. I had to take my time flying around all of it for a full analysis, finding the world had many humanoid races, and the energy level throughout the planet was immense, full of energy everywhere. Especially at a large tower in the sky I saw, but didn't bother to visit.  
I found the world was very futuristic as compared to most worlds, with flying cars and things being kept in tiny capsules. I even saw a few people flying around without wings or anything. I didn't interact with them, but I analyzed them to find they had massive energy levels, easily higher than any other planet.  
I left the world, giving my report to Xero like usual, and since it was so late, I decided to go to bed, and think about what I was going to do when I went back to Ramen'daera. 


	7. Chapter 7

Organization Nega 13

Journal log -13

Vedox Retanex

Current Vicinity: The World that Always Was

Time: 12:00 a.m.

Location: Vedox's room

My room had changed greatly since I first arrived. It had started as little more than an empty room. A chair and bed. White walls. Nothing more.

Now you could enter without seeing at least twenty colors in every direction. The walls no glistening with prismatic paint, the furniture the same fabric as my uniform so it shifts as well. I now had three couches, four love seats, a full sized bed, and posters all around each of my favorite world, the biggest being Ramen'daera.

I was still a week away from my trip back, because even though the action had settled down, the political matters still take a little longer and nothing messes that up quite like an other worlder. So I had a week of analysis mission ahead which meant two more worlds to visit be Ramen'daera came on the list.

First was today around noon, a new world that had a strange green color, and was surrounded by three stars, giving it a perpetual daytime. The people and world were hyper charged much like the other world was, and these people were all humanoids, green skin, no hair and large antennae on top of their heads.

I often had to hide from flying scouts, although I suspect they still knew I was there because they would often glance in my direction as they flew by.

After my report was handed in to Xero, I went over to relax before my next mission. It would be my first emissary mission where interaction was intended, and we would introduce ourselves to the world. Since I had already interacted with them once, Karakura town, I would have a pretty easy time pulling this mission off.

I packed several brochures, just in case any recruits wanted to tag along, several booklets on how our organization operated and…. I never clarified what we do did I?

Well as I discovered over my time here, we are an organization determined to heal, repair and basically restore all damage caused to the worlds by the Organization 13, which has been destroyed thanks to the key bearer, Sora. We also operate to unite the world in a common peace, making sure they are all knowledgeable in their unity and proximity to each other.

We also control the flow of heartless and nobodies into each world, trying to stave off the flow as best as possible to new worlds as well. As for what they are, they are basically people who give into the evil in their hearts, and nobodies are the bodies left behind.

Anyway, I got ready for my journey when I was of course interrupted, by none other than Xeden.

"Can I go with you Rainbow? Please please please?!" He asked again and again, but in the end he accepted no when I gave him a new video game I had been saving just for this occasion.

"Alright now that that distraction out of the way, off to Karakura town!" I stated as I boarded my gummi ship, which is a ship that allows one to travel to different worlds.

I arrived around nine in the morning, finding Rukia and Ichigo in front of Urahara Shoten, the shop I had left at last time, apparently waiting for me. Ichigo was back in his body and Rukia had her usual cold stare on her face.

"So you came?" She asked coldly.

"You were expecting me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, not you exactly, but someone from your group. We were sent a message from your leader a member would be coming soon so we prepared. This time we'll show you the soul society." She answered a little more calmly.

"Great lets-" My eyes narrowed, claws extended and teeth bared as I saw it. A Heartless just behind them. Crap, how did they get to this world too? Regardless it must die! I lunged forwards, straight past them, startling them and slashing at the creature. It burst into darkness as it was destroyed, and as I turned to search for more I got a large surprise.

Twenty shadow heartless surrounded us. Ichigo turned into his soul reaper form, as did Rukia, and together we slaughtered the large group of creatures easily. Afterwards, we all withdrew our weapons, my claws and teeth for me and them their swords.

"Okay you have some explaining to do! What the fuck were those thing cause the were no hollows that is for sure!" Ichigo hollered for answered, just before Rukia wacked him over the head with some random shovel, knocking him out. I then explained the situation, which she didn't seem as surprised as I thought she should be about it.

"That explains the sudden flow of dark spirit energy into Heuco Mundo. The Hollow realm must now be filling with these things, which explains the sudden increase then decrease of hollow attacks over the last four months." She told me.

"Well if heartless are here, they are definitely searching for the heart of this world, which means we need to find it first, and I need to contact Xero." I explained.

I called Xero, telling him heartless had begun invading this world, and he told me to withdraw. Strong as I was, I was just a youngling compared to the others. So I said my goodbyes, and left.


End file.
